Souvenir du passée
by Kay-Mione
Summary: Hermione entre à poudlard pour sa 7 ème année.. . Elle vivra des momments três difficiles et Drago aussi.. .Ils decouvriront qu'ils sont plus lier qu'ils ne le croyaient.. .Et que les apparences son parfois trompeuse...Je suis nul pour sa alors vener lire
1. prologue et Chapitre 1

1Prologue

Un picotement dans ces yeux le fit grogner de frustration. Il était encore trop tôt pour ce lever. Il remonta la couette par dessus sa tête et soupira d'aise. Il ce dandina plusieurs minutes pour retrouver la chaleur et le bien être dans le quel il ce trouvait avant qu'un rayon de soleil vicieux vienne le sortir de ses seules moment de plénitude. Il retrouva ce qu'il cherchait et ce laissa emporter. Comme il venait tout juste de commencer à quitter la réalité, un pop sonore le fit sursauter. Frustrer, il décida de rester sous la couette. Il entendit quelqu'un tirer les rideaux puis des petit pas précipité ce dirigeai ver son lit. Résignai, il sorti sa tête de sous sa couverture et regarda l'intrus avec rage.

-Quoi?

-Monsieur, Dobby est sincèrement désolé Monsieur! Mais madame Malefoy et Monsieur Malefoy vous demande pour le petit déjeuner Monsieur! Dobby devait faire le message Monsieur. Monsieur est demandé dans la salle à diner dans vingt minutes Monsieur!

-Et pourquoi devrais-je me levé plut tôt que d'habitude?

L'elfe sembla mal à l'aise et se tortilla les mains.

-Dobby ne peux pas rien révéler à Monsieur. Le maître ne veut pas que Dobby en parle Monsieur.

-Je me fiche de ce que mon père ta dit! Moi aussi je suis ton maître! Je veux une réponse et toute suite!

-Dobby ne peux pas Monsieur. Désolé! Dobby est un très mauvais elfe. Méchant, méchant, méchant!

En répétant en boucle cette litanie, Dobby ce fracassait la tête sur le rebord du lit. Malgré que le jeune homme trouvais cela très distrayant de voir souffrir son domestique il mit fin à sa torture.

- Dobby! Sa suffit! Tu peux allez informer mais parents que je serai là dans vingt minutes. Allez du vent maintenant!

-Oui monsieur! Toute suite Monsieur!

L'elfe jeta un regard plein de tristesse vers son jeune mettre et disparut dans un pop sonore.

Le jeune garçon se recoucha quelque minute pour ce donné du courage. Que lui voulais son paternel? Habituellement, quand il fallait qu'il soit présent plus tôt, cela ne présageait jamais vraiment rien de bon. Ce que son père voulait lui informer, il le savait déjà, il ne l'apprécierait pas. La journée était vraiment mal commencer. Il ce redressa et ce frotta les yeux. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa chambre et vit que Dobby était déjà passer par là. Sa chambre était impeccable. Au bout de son lit son linge était étendu et n'attendais plus que lui. Il ce leva d'un bon et réfréna un frisson quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Il s'empara vite fait de ses vêtements et ce dirigea ver la sale de bain. Il entra en vitesse dans la douche. Il ne lui restait que quinze minutes pour ce présenté à la table du petit déjeuné. Il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il voulait éviter la séance de doloris intense que son père lui ferait subir s'il avait le malheur d'arrivé en retard. Une fois qu'il eu bien frotté son corps et qu'il fut sur que tout était en ordre, il sortie et se sécha avec sa serviette. Il ce posta devant le miroir et ce contempla. Ce que le reflet lui renvoyait lui plaisait. Du haut de sais sept ans, Drago Malefoy faisait déjà tournai les têtes des jeunes filles. Il avait encore ses rondeurs d'enfants certes, mais ces cheveux blond presque blanc, son doux visage et ses yeux gris pénétrant, captivais déjà beaucoup de regard. Il ne fallait pas oublier non plus son statut de sang pur et son immense fortune. Mais il aimait bien penser qu'elles craquaient toute pour ses beau yeux. Il ce brossa les dents, jeta un dernier regard à son reflet et s'habilla. Il vérifia l'heure et ce rendis compte qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois minutes. Il sorti en trombe de sa chambre et ce dirigea ver la salle à manger à une vitesse fulgurante. Arrivé devant la salle à manger, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa tenue. Tout était en ordre. Il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il ce dirigea ver la chaise qui lui était attitré.

-Bonjours père, mère! Comment allez-vous ce matin?

Narcissa Malefoy jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son fils et lui fit un discret sourire. Elle tourna la tête vers son marie et put constater qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Elle risquait bien une séance de doloris si elle ce faisait prendre mais elle ne pouvait ce résigné à ne pas démontré un peux d'amour à son fils. Il était de sa chaire toute de même! Mais Lucius ne le voyais pas ainsi! Pour lui, son fils était seulement un futur adepte de son Lord. Narcissa ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi son marie s'obstinais à penser que le Lord allait revenir. Elle chassa ses pensée et ce concentra sur son assiette. Lucius jaugeait son fils. Puis une fois qu'il fut certain que Drago avait bien fait son toilettage, il lui fit signe de s'assoir.

-Je vais très bien mon fils merci! Alors qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire de ta journée?

Drago qui avait commencé à manger leva soudainement la tête vers son père. Depuis quand son paternel s'intéressait-il à ses occupations? Jamais! Cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Son intuition du matin semblais finalement ce fondée. Sur ses gardes, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

-Pourquoi cette question père? Aviez-vous des plans pour moi aujourd'hui?

-Non mon fils! Je voulais seulement savoir en quoi consistaient tes journées! Bien sure que j'ai des plans pour toi aujourd'hui! Quelle question! Comme si ta vie hors de mes enseignements m'intéressait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ces une blague! Bon, pour en revenir à mon sujet, oui j'ai des plans pour toi aujourd'hui. Je dois retourner au manoir pour un rendez-vous. Je serai parti toute la semaine et je veux que tu t'occupe de ta mère.

-Bien père!

Un sourire fendit petit à petit son visage. Drago savait que le pire arrivait.

-Aussi, Madame Parkinson et sa fille viendront passer la semaine ici durant mon absence. Je te serai grée de te comporter en enfant bien élevé et de t'occuper comme il ce doit de mademoiselle Parkinson! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Mon statut d'hôte par excellence me tien à cœur et je ne veux pas qu'il soit salit par ta faute! Est-ce claire? Drago?

Drago avait viré au rouge. Le seul temps où il était débarrassé de Pansy Parkinson était le mois qu'il passait à sa villa au bord de la mère et une fois encore, elle allait réussir à y gâcher les seules moments qu'il avait à lui. Qu'elle peste cette fille! Une vraie erreur de la nature!

-Oui père! Puis-je sortir de table maintenant?

-Bien sur! Tu peux disposer.

Drago jeta un regard suppliant à sa mère mais, celle si ne pouvant défier les ordres de son marie, baissa la tête penaude. Drago ce leva un peux brusquement et quitta la salle à manger. Il sorti en vitesse à l'extérieur et fit sa balade quotidienne sur la plage. Il avait pris cette habitude car de voir le ciel si bleu et d'entendre le bruit des vagues ce fracasser sur les rochers lui procurais un semblant de bien être. Après quelque minute de marche, il s'assit sur un rocher en ruminant ses idées noir. Cela faisait quelque minute qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il remarqua que quelqu'un l'épiais. Il ce redressa en position défensive et ce détendit quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille de son âge. Elle était toute petite et semblais si fragile. Elle avait de long cheveux brun bouclée et de jolis yeux chocolat. Elle sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha. Drago n'étant pas d'humeur à socialisé, l'envoya promené.

-Dégage!

Elle resta là à le regarder sens bouger. Il lui redit de déguerpir mais elle n'en fit rien. Désespérer, il réessaya

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot dégage? Vous êtes tous pareil vous les mol...

Il ce rattrapa de justesse. Si son père saurait la bourde qu'il avait failli faire il s'aurait pris au moins trois mois de doloris intensif.

-Vous êtes tous pareils vous les mollusques. Je t'ai dit de t'en aller. Allez ouste! Du vent je ne veux plus te voir! Attend pas que je me fâche car tu risques de le regrettai.

Toujours aucune réaction. Il commençait à croire qu'elle était peux être sourde. Il décida donc de lui mimer de s'en aller. Le seul résultat fut qu'elle le détaillait de tous les côtés. Elle pencha sa tête ver la droite puis à gauche. Elle ce redressa, un grand sourire fendit ses lèvres puis elle tendit sa main. Drago ne savant plus quoi faire la s'saisie.

-Bonjour! Je m'appelle Maeva Mokka. Enchantée de te rencontrée.

Pris au dépourvu Draco ne su pas quoi faire.

-Moi ces Drago. Drago Malefoy!

-Je suis au courant! Vous êtes nos voisins! Je peux te poser une question?

-Si je te dis oui tu va me ficher la paix ensuite?

-Oui!

-Bon ok, va s'y.

-Es-tu un ange?

Drago resta bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Maeva haussa les épaules en voyant que Drago ne répondait pas. Elle tourna les talons et commença à descendre la pente ver sa villa. Elle ce retourna et envoya un signe de la main a Drago puis disparut. Drago ce sentait comme si un cognard venait de le percuter de plein fouet. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses esprits en place et ce remis en route ver la villa. Tout le long du chemin, il n'arrêtait pas de ce poser la même question. Pourquoi m'avait-elle demander cela? Quand il arriva dans le jardin de la villa, il prit la direction de la balançoire qui ce trouvais sous les saules. Mais un pop le fit grincer des dents.

-Dobby doit informer monsieur que ses invités son arrivé monsieur. Monsieur est attendu.

-Très bien fou moi la paix maintenant.

-Oui monsieur.

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il avait apparut. Il venait tous juste de poser une fesse sur la balançoire qu'un cri persan lui fit dresser les poils sur les bras. Son cauchemar commençait.

-Drayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

-Merde!

La jeune fille lui sauta au coup et lui donna un baiser sonore sur la joue.

-Pansy! Lâche-moi!

-Ho Dray tu ma tellement manquer! J'avais si hâte de te voir. Je trouvais les vacances longue sens toi!

-Bah temps mieux pour toi!

-Toi tu n'es tes pas ennuyé dit?

-Non du tout!

-Drago Malefoy! Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle avec moi?

Elle partie ver la villa en pleurant. Il venait de ce condamné à une punition. Super! Il ce leva et ce dirigea ver l'intérieur de la demeure. Il ce dirigea directement ver le salon sachant que son père l'y attendait. Il allait recevoir sa sentence. Juste avant de pénétré au salon, il ce promis d'éviter Pansy le plus souvent possible pour évité de ce faire punir. Il allait passer le reste de ses vacances avec la pire peste que la terre est jamais porté! Il allait vivre un enfer! À la fin de la soirée, Drago monta à sa chambre bien avant l'heure du coucher. Il venait de passé la matinée à ce faire lancer des doloris par la faute de Pansy et il était à bout de forces. Il s'étala de tout son long dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormi et ne ce réveilla que le lendemain matin. Une fois qu'il eu ouvert les yeux, il sauta du lit, s'habilla en vitesse et sorti à l'extérieur. Il n'était pas obligé de ce présenté au petit déjeuné car son père était partie la veille et sa mère lui laissait toujours sa liberté. Il en profita pour marché sur la plage et s'éloignai le plus loin possible de la peste. Il était de nouveau plongé dans ces idées noir quand il en fut sortie lors ce qu'il remarqua qu'il était venu inconsciemment à la roche ou il avait été le matin d'avant. Il s'y assit et ce concentra sur ses pensée. Il en fut ressortie une nouvelle fois par Maeva qui était assise à son côté et qui l'épiais une nouvelle fois. Drago senti sa colère monté lentement à l'intérieur de lui et toisa la petite effronté.

-Que me veux-tu encore?

-Rien du tout! J'adore seulement sa te regarder!

-Ha oui comment sa?

-Car je suis persuadé que tu es un ange. Quand le soleil joue dans tes cheveux on dirait que tu brille.

Drago resta sens voix et détourna le regard de cette petite fille étrange. Ce quel venait de dire l'avait bouleversé. Jamais personne ne l'avait comparé à un ange. On avait plutôt tendance à le comparer à un petit diable mais bon!

-Et pourquoi te fatigues-tu à me regarder ainsi?

-Parce que ma mère ma toujours dit que les anges pouvais exhausser les souhaits alors, je m'étais dit que si jamais j'en rencontrais un, je lui demanderais.

Piquer par la curiosité Drago joua le jeu.

-Et si j'étais réellement un ange, quel serait le souhait que tu voudrais que j'exauce?

Une petite lumière s'alluma dans les yeux chocolat de la fillette. Elle ce redressa et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux.

-Je voudrais que vous protégiez ma famille!

-Et pourquoi cela?

-Parce que un grand malheur nous attend!

-Que veux-tu dire?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ce leva, lui fit un signe de la main et s'en alla. Cette petite aiguisait intensément sa curiosité, et sa demande le laissait perplexe. À partir de ce jours, durant toute la semaine ou Drago ce trouvais à la villa, il ce rendit sur son rocher pour avoir la chance de revoir la petite fille. Toute la semaine, Maeva venais le voir et ils finirent par ce liée d'amitié. Mais il ne su jamais ce que Maeva avait voulu dire. Elle ne voulait pas répondre aux questions de Drago. Au bout de deux jours, il abandonna. Drago ne parlais de Maeva à personne, car si son père venais à apprendre qu'il avait une moldu comme amie, il risquait gros. Le matin ou Pansy repartie, il apprit que son père avait décidé de rester un mois de plus à la villa. Drago tout contant, couru à son rocher pour y attendre Maeva et lui dire la grande nouvelle. Maeva fut tout heureuse. Dans les semaines qui suivi cette annonce, Drago et Maeva ce rapprochèrent beaucoup et développèrent même leur première amour. Un matin, Drago avait plus hâte qu'à l'habitude de rejoindre sa jeune amie. Car la veille, il lui avait acheté un joli pendentif représentant un ange. En souvenir de leur première rencontre. Narcissa avait posé des questions mais Drago lui avait dit que c'était pour décorer sa chambre. Elle n'en posa pas plus ce doutant que son fils lui cachait quelque chose. Donc, ce matin là, Maeva eu une belle surprise. Elle fut tellement heureuse qu'elle sauta au coup de Drago et l'embrassa. Ils venaient d'échanger leur premier baiser. Drago quitta sa belle avec regret et lui donna comme à leur habitude un rendez-vous le lendemain matin. Mais ce matin là, Maeva ne vint pas. Drago retourna chez lui, triste. Les deux matins suivant, elle ne vint pas non plus. Drago commençait à être inquiet. Si jamais son père avait découvert son amitié? Il couru à la villa et ce rendit au salon pour en avoir le cœur net. Son père était assit dans son fauteuil et lisait la gazette du sorcier. Drago s'assis en face de lui, s'empara lui aussi d'un exemplaire de la gazette et commença sa lecture. Il attendrait que son père aborde le sujet si jamais il avait tout découvert. Mais quand il vit le gros titre de la gazette, il devint encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il essaya de cacher le tremblement de ses mains et de ce redonné une contenance mais n'y parvint pas. Il remarqua que son père le regardait par-dessus son journal avec un sourire sadique. Drago ce leva d'un bond, la fureur colorant ses joues.

-Vous le saviez! Et vous avez décidé de nous le faire payer. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir puni moi?

-Parce que ce ne son que des bâtards qui ne mérite pas de vivre. Tu va voir mon fils. J'ai encore du travail à faire avec toi. Et nous commençons aujourd'hui.

Drago lança son journal sur la table et parti en courant. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et avec tout la haine qui l'habitais ce tourna ver son père.

-Je vous déteste!

Il ce réfugia dans sa chambre et pour la première fois de sa vie, s'accorda le droit de pleuré. Son père avait tué Maeva et toute sa famille pour le punir et cela il ne ce le pardonnerait jamais. Il repensa à la deuxième journée qu'il avait rencontré Maeva. Il ce souvenait du souhait quel aurait souhaité exaucer. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait dire. La menace provenait de son père. Et Drago n'avait rien vue venir. Il ce roula en petite boule et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Il pleura sa jeune amie. À partir de cette journée, le père de Drago le conditionna à détester tout autre race de gens que les sangs pure et Drago fini petit à petit à oublie sa douce amie et son première amour. Et devint le Roi des Serpentards comme toute personne le connaissant aujourd'hui.

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée

Hermione était assise toute seul dans son compartiment et regardait le paysage à l'extérieur défilé. Elle n'arrêtait pas de ce rappeler ses vacances d'été et tout ce qui s'y était ensuivie. Elle ce remémora la dernière semaine avant la rentrée à Poudlard dans sa tête. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya avec rage et la pression dans ça poitrine étant trop forte, ce coucha en position fétus sur la banquette. Elle ferma les yeux et épuiser ce laissa aller dans ses souvenir. Elle laissait flotter dans sa tête l'image d'Harry et Ron qui l'abandonnaient. Son cœur ce déchira en deux mais elle ce força à tout revivre quand même.

**Flashback**

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans le jardin du terrier et m'était au point leur départ à la recherche des Horcruxes. Hermione étalait une mappe devant elle et essayait de faire comprendre à ses deux abrutis de meilleurs amis leur prochaine destination. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas et elle commençait à être à bout de patiente.

Harry, Ron pouvait vous vous concentrée s'il vous plaît? Nous partons dans même pas une semaine et nous n'avons même pas fait la liste de tout les objets et livre que nous aurons besoin et vous ne voulez même pas vous concentrai sur ce que je vous dis. Vous le faite exprès ou vous êtes tout simplement stupide?

-Ho Mione, on veut seulement s'amuser un peux. Nous n'en aurons bientôt plus la chance tu vois?

-Ronald Wesley! Une fois que nous aurons tué tu sais qui la nous nous amuserons mais pour l'instant des gens meure et ces sur nous qu'ils content. Alors arrête de faire l'imbécile et concentre toi! Si non je vais te le faire payer!

-Mais Mione!

-Sa suffit vous deux!

-Désolé Harry!

-Non sa va mais arrêter de vous disputer. Bon nous allons prendre une pose et aller manger. Ensuite Hermione tu feras la liste d'accord?

-Oui Harry.

Le trio ce dirigea ver la cuisine. Madame Wesley les attendais encore une fois avec son air triste. Le trio avait essayai de la rassurai mais Molly ne pouvait ce résoudre à laisser partir ses trois petits chéries. Une fois qu'ils furent rassasiés, Hermione s'en alla dans sa chambre pour faire sa liste. Harry et Ron eux lui dirent qu'ils partaient regarder encore des bouquins pour trouver d'autres informations sur les Horcruxes. Juste avant le coucher, Harry et Ron allèrent rejoindre leur amie et celle si leur montra la liste. Harry la pris et la sera dans sa mal avec sa cap d'invisibilité et le miroir que Sirius lui avait donné. Ils ce souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent ce coucher. Le lendemain matin, Hermione ce réveilla de bon heure. Elle monta à la chambre de Ron pour réveillai les garçons ayant la ferme intention qu'ils ce pratiquent avec leur sortilège de défense. Ils devaient être plus que près pour ne pas échouée. Elle toqua à la porte mais elle n'eu aucune réponse. Elle entra, déterminé à les faire sortir du lit. Elle stoppa en plein milieu de la pièce car les lits étaient vides. Ils étaient déjà debout. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour aller les rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner. Molly était déjà entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner mais les garçons n'étaient pas à la table. Elle questionna Molly.

-Molly ou son Harry et Ron?

-Ils doivent encore dormir. J'allais justement les réveiller. Tu peux y aller pour moi?

-J'y suis déjà allé et ils ne sont pas dans leur chambre. Je vais aller voir dans le jardin.

Elle ce leva de sa chaise et partie au jardin. Elle ne les trouva pas. Une idée commençait à s'insinuer tranquillement dans son esprit. Elle tourna les talons et ce dirigea ver la maison elle rentra en trombe et monta à la chambre de Ron. Elle commença à fouiller pour trouver les choses qu'ils avaient stockées pour leur mission mais ne trouva rien. Il n'avait plus rien! Hermione s'effondra au sol en pleure. Elle venait de comprendre. Ils étaient partie sens elle. Ils l'avaient abandonné. Elle ce jura qu'à partir de ce moment plus jamais elle ne voudrait les revoir quoi que fut leurs raisons, ils l'avaient trahi et ça, elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais.

**Fin du Flashback**

Hermione ce réveilla une demi heure plus tard et ce redressa courbaturer. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua qu'il faisait nuit et qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivé. Elle enfila sa robe de sorcière et s'empara d'un livre. Elle voulait ce changer les idées. Ses amis lui manquaient. Elle feuilletait son livre incapable de ce concentrai. Elle n'arrivait pas à ce faire à l'idée qu'elle retournait à Poudlard sens Harry et Ron. Cela faisait trop bizzard. Au début elle ne voulait pas revenir à cette école, elle voulait partir à la recherche de Ron et Harry mais Molly l'en avait dissuadé et lui avait finalement convaincu de retournai à Poudlard. Donc elle était maintenant assise dans un compartiment à attendre de retournai à l'école sens ses ex meilleurs amis. Elle lança son livre au bout de ses bras frustrer. Au même moment, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de son compartiment et reçu le livre en pleine poire.

-Aïe!

-Ho désolé Neville. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu apparaisses! Je suis sincèrement désolé!

-Sa va Hermione! Ce n'es pas la première fois que je ressois quelque chose sur la tête tu sais. Tien j'ai ça pour toi. McGonagal ma fait chargé de te remettre ceci!

Neville lui tendis une petite enveloppe et Hermione s'en empara.

-Qu'est-ce que sais?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Bon et bien bon fin de voyage et si sa te dit tu peux venir nous rejoindre dans nôtre compartiment si tu le souhaite. Je suis avec Luna, Seamus, Lavande, Ginny et Parvatie. Si sa te dit tu es la bienvenue.

-Merci Neville je vais y réfléchir.

Il lui souri et quitta le compartiment. Hermione décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortie un bout de parchemin. Il y avait la signature du professeur McGonagal et le sceau de Poudlard. Elle entreprit de lire le contenue.

_Chère Mademoiselle Granger_

_J'ai le grand plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été choisi par le directeur pour devenir nôtre nouvelle préfète en chef. Je vous serai grée de vous présenté au compartiment 205-B à 5h45 sens retard. Vous serai informer de vos fonction et vous rencontrerai vôtre homologue masculin. Je vous remettrai votre insigne et ensuite vous serai dans l'obligation de faire une ronde dans le train pour vous s'assurer que tout sera en ordre._

_Mais meilleure vœux de félicitation_

_Professeur MecGonagal_

_P.S. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Harry Potter et Ronald Wesley. Toute mes condoléance._

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et vis qu'elle devait être au compartiment dans trois minutes. Elle ce dirigeai donc ver celui et entra. Il n'y avait personne. Elle s'assit donc sur une des banquettes et attendit. Elle savait déjà qui serait son homologue masculin. C'était trop évident. La vie s'appliquer de lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde et ce n'es pas aujourd'hui que cela changera. Comme elle ce le disait la porte s'ouvris et laissa apparaître son coéquipier. L'expression d'horreur qui lui couvris le visage la fit sourire. Il n'y aurait pas que de mauvais côté à avoir cet homologue. Elle pourrait le faire souffrir et lui menai la vie dure. Drago lui jeta un regard noir et s'assis sur la banquette en face d'elle.

-Alors ses toi mon homologue féminin? Super! Le vieux fou à encore dans la tête le souhait que nos maisons arrêtent de ce faire la guerre. Pff. Il rêve en couleur. Jamais une sale sang de bourbe ne deviendra mon ami. Je me tuerai bien avant. Rentre toi bien une chose dans la tête Granger, tu va passer la pire année de ta vie! Je te le garantie.

-Bravo Malefoy! Je vois que durant cette été tu as été capable de rembourrai ton vocabulaire. Wow! Tu fais des progrès. Je suis soulagé. Mon qui avait peur que Mecgo me force à te donner des cours je suis maintenant rassurer. Je n'aurai qu'à t'endurai durant nos ronde.

-Pas tout à fait!

Les deux rivales ce tournèrent d'un même mouvement ver la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Mecgo ce tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et les regardaient sévèrement. Elle ce mit au milieu de la pièce et donna l'insigne aux préfets.

-Bon maintenant que j'ai votre attention voici comment vont-être distribuer vos tâches. Vous devrai vous occupez des rondes du soir bien sur. La première ce fera avant le souper entre 4h30 et 6h00 ensuite, la deuxième aura lui entre 8h30 et 9h30. Le couvre feux est maintenant à 8h. Je vous laisse le bon plaisir de vous séparer les sections du château. Ensuite à la fin du repas, je vous donnerai les emplois du temps et vous les distribueraient au petit déjeuner demain. Et pour finir, après le repas je vous amènerai à votre appartement de préfet en chef. Oui vous avez bien compris. Il faudra apprendre à cohabiter. Je suis désolé mais ses ainsi. Bon sur ce, bonne fin de soirée et je vous attends après le repas.

Elle transplana. Hermione ce pris la tête entre les mains prise de panique. Drago n'avait pas bougé la bouche tout grande ouverte. Il n'en revenait pas. Il faudrait qu'il ce tape la sang de bourbe tout l'année dans les mêmes compartiments. Cela voulait dire qu'il la verrait à tous les jours! Non sa ne pouvais pas êtres vrai! Il rêvait surement. Hermione était entrain de ce dire passablement la même chose. Mais elle ce qui la paniqua ces qu'elle allait ce retrouvai seul toute l'année. Elle senti les larmes lui montée aux yeux alors elle quitta le compartiment précipitamment. Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes et attendis quel sois plus calme pour aller faire sa ronde. Une fois qu'elle eu terminé, elle ce dirigea dans un compartiment vide. Elle ce souvenait de la proposition de Neville mais elle voulait être seul. Elle s'enferma et resta jusqu'à ce que le train arrive à destination. Elle descendit du train et ce dirigea vers les calèches. Elle vint pour montée mais quelqu'un cria son nom.

-Hermione!

Elle ce retourna et vis Hagrid s'avancer vers elle.

-Bonjour Hagrid! Comment vas-tu?

-Ces plutôt à moi de te poser cette question! Tu tiens le coup?

-Ho vous êtes au courant!

-Oui Dumbeldor m'en à parler et ma demandé de veiller sur toi. Tu sais que si jamais tu as besoin de compagnie ou tout simplement de parler à quelqu'un, la porte de ma cabane tes toujours ouverte et je crois que crocdure s'ennuie de toi.

-Merci Hagrid ces très gentil je n'oublierai pas.

Hagrid en grand ami ouvrir ses immense bras et Hermione s'y réfugia.

-Je suis heureuse de vous avoir Hagrid. J'espère que vous le savez?

- Ces moi qui suis heureux de t'avoir connu ma chère Hermione. Ne déprima pas. La vie n'est pas fête pour cela! D'accord?

-Oui! Merci!

-Allez, je ne voudrais pas te faire manquer les calèches. Je te vois en cours.

-Bye Hagrid!

Hermione monta dans la calèche et ce laissa aller à ses pleures. Une fois arrivée près du château elle essuya ses larmes et descendis. Elle ce dirigea d'un pas presser ver la grande salle. Elle s'arrêta juste avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur et regarda le château. Ce spectacle l'avait toujours fasciné et lui procurais toujours un sentiment d'appartenance. C'était comme son second cher sois. Mais ce soir le seul sentiment qui l'habitais en regard ce spectacle et la tristesse et l'abandon. Elle mit de côté ses idées noires et gravit les marches quatre à quatre. Elle pénétra dans la grande salle et s'assis avec ses compagnon. Ginny lui envoya un petit sourire de compassion et Hermione détourna le regard. Après le repas elle emporta les nouveaux arrivant à leur salle commune et rejoignis McGonagal à son bureau. Drago y était déjà. Mecgo ne pris même pas la peine de dire quoi que ce sois et ce dirigeai déjà ver leur salle commune. Une fois devant le tableau MecGonagal leur donna le mot de passe et leur souhaita une bonne rentrée. Avant quel ne tourne le coin du corridor elle ce retourna.

-Une dernière chose les enfants. Essayai de ne pas trop vous entretuée d'accord? Elle dit cela d'un ton sévère mais ils purent distinguer un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait? Hermione ce tourna ver le tableau et dit le mot de passe.

-Souvenir du passé!

Le tableau pivote et Hermione ce dit que ce mot de passe était très mal choisi vu sa condition. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et ne pris même pas le temps de regarder au alentour. Elle repéra seulement sa chambre et si enferma. Elle ce coucha et s'endormie aussitôt. Drago lui fit le tour de la pièce. Il y avait des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Une immense bibliothèque et deux divans à deux places. Une grande baie vitrée faisait tout le mure à droite et à gauche ce trouvait trois portes. Il y avait une pour la chambre de la sang de bourbe. Une au milieu qui devait être la salle de bain et celle de gauche qui devait être sa chambre. Il ce dirigea ver celle si et une fois qu'il eux fait le tour s'étala dans son lit. On pouvait accéder à la salle de bai par sa chambre. Il entra à l'intérieur et vit une porte qui menait à la chambre de la Griffondor. Il entrouvrit la porte et qu'elle dormait. Il allait refermer la porte mais un son l'arrêta. Il tendit l'oreille et distingua ce que c'était. La Griffondor pleurais dans son sommeille. Ce à quoi elle rêvait devait être très triste car elle échappait de gros sanglot. Temps mieux pour elle. Il referma la porte et alla ce coucher à son tour. Demain les cours n'allaient pas être de tout repos.


	2. Chapter 2 : Elle est folle?

_**Chapitre 2 : Elle est folle?**_

_**POV Hermione**_

Quand le soleil commença à filtrer par la fenêtre, une masse de cheveu brun en bataille bougea rageusement sous la couette. La jeune fille à qui cette masse de cheveux appartenait, roula plusieurs fois sur elle-même pour essayai de trouver un endroit sombre pour pouvoir de nouveau replongé dans le sommeille mais cela était peine perdu! Elle avait oublié de fermer les rideaux de son lit baldaquin avant de s'endormir et la lumière ce répandait partout dans la pièce, comme propulser par une force invisible pour illuminé tout ce qui ce trouvais sur son chemin. Hermione n'en faisait pas exception et en plus, la lumière frappait directement sur son visage, comme si la réveiller était son but. Abandonnant ces recherches de coin sombre, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Comme elle l'avait craint, il n'était que six heure le matin et le petit déjeuner n'était pas servi avant une heure encore. Que pouvait-elle faire? Elle s'étira comme un chat pour délié ces muscles qui la faisait souffrir. Maintenant bien réveiller, elle se issa péniblement hors du lit. Elle ne comprenait pas pour quel raison elle ce sentait si courbaturé. Pourtant, elle n'avait fait aucun effort physique la veille! Si? Non! Alors pourquoi avait-elle aussi male partout? Aucune idée! Elle laissa de côté cette question et ce dirigea ver sa commode. Elle ouvrit les deux porte en grand pour regard les uniformes qu'elle avait devant elle. Une succession agressante d'images l'assaillirent et la douleur la repris aussitôt. Elle referma les portes de sa commodes d'un coup sec et ce cacha les yeux comme si cela allait faire disparaître les images qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, elle alla s'assoir sur son lit et attendit de s'être calmer pour pouvoir pensée à tête reposer. Une fois que les images ce furent estomper, elle ce leva d'un bon et décida de ce rendre à la salle de bain. Elle vérifia que la voix était libre et une fois qu'elle eu sa réponse, elle ce faufila à l'intérieur de la douche. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude sur son visage et cela la détendit immédiatement. Une fois qu'elle eu terminé de ce laver, elle sorti de la sale de bain en quatrième vitesse et s'habilla sens regarder à l'intérieur de sa commode. Cela n'était pas très pratique mais au moins, sa lui éviterait de ravoir toute ces images en tête. Elle commençait à en avoir mare de pleurer à toute les trente seconde pour des stupidités! Un rien la faisait éclater en sanglot! Exemple, quand elle avait vue le charriot de friandise passer dans le Poudlard Express. Pourquoi? Simplement parce que cela lui rappelait Ron et sa fâcheuse habitude de tout manger. Une fois qu'elle fût habiller, elle ce dirigea ver sa coiffeuse qui était installer à côté de son lit. Elle fût émerveillée par la multitude de produit de beauté qui était étalé sur la coiffeuse ou un petit mot avait été déposé en évidence. Elle le prit entre ses mains et vérifia qui était son expéditeur. Un petit cri de surprise traversa le bout de ses lèvres. Le nom qui y était inscrit la surpris énormément et ses yeux devint embuer en quelque seconde. Comment était-ce possible? Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe de ses mains tremblante et lut avec avidité le petit mot.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Nous voulons sincèrement te félicité pour ton nouveau poste de Préfète en Chef. Nous sommes extrêmement fières de toi! Si tu te demande comment nous l'avons su et bien, nous ne pouvons te donner de réponse. Surement te diras-tu que nous sommes injuste? Mais sache que tout ce que nous faisons est pour ton bien. J'espère seulement qu'un jour tu nous pardonneras car je suis persuadé que nous t'avons blessé. Nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur petite Mione. Prend soin de toi et chaque jours nous sommes avec toi._

_Avec amour_

_La belette et le Balafré_

Hermione froissa le papier entre ces main et ce dirigea d'un pas décidé ver le salon. Elle ouvrit sa porte d'un geste brusque et ce dirigea ver la cheminé. Elle planta son regard dans le feu et imagina dans sa tête ces deux ex-meilleurs amis qui brulaient dans les flammes. Sadique vous direz-vous? Oui, il est vrai mais dans le cœur d'Hermione plus rien était joyeux, tout était mort. Si on y réfléchissait bien, elle venait de ce faire abandonnée par l'homme qu'elle voulait avoir pour elle toute sa vie et son frère de cœur. N'importe qui serait mort après un coup pareil! Elle détacha son regard des flammes et jeta le papier sur celles-ci. Elle resta quelque seconde planter devant la cheminé sens bouger, son cerveau était complètement déconnecter. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle l'essuya avec rage. Elle repensa au nom qu'ils s'étaient donné comme couverture et elle éclata d'un rire mauvais. Ils avaient pris les surnoms que Malefoy leur avait octroyés il y avait de cela deux ans. Quelle bonne idée! Et cela leur allaient parfaitement tout compte fait. Il avait très bien choisi le surnom de ces deux ex-meilleurs amis. Dorénavant, elle ce promis de ce les représenter ainsi car, c'était tout ce qu'ils étaient maintenant pour elle .Que de stupide surnom! Ils n'existaient plus! En plus, ils avaient le culot de lui demandés pardon! Pff! Elle sortie de ses pensées et décida de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas fini de ce préparé et le repas serait bientôt servi. Quand elle ce retourna, elle sursauta violement. Draco était assis sur le canapé et la regardait la bouche grande ouverte .Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué! Elle haussa les épaules et tourna les talons.

_-Alors Granger on n'a perdu sa tête durant les vacances?_

Elle ne répliqua même pas et s'en alla dans sa chambre comme s'il n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche. Une fois assise devant la coiffeuse, elle passa en revu tout les produit. Une idée vint lui effleurer l'esprit petit à petit. Elle allait changer! C'était la solution pour partir une nouvelle vie. Elle s'appliqua à dompter ces cheveux et après plusieurs minutes de douleur et d'innombrable sort défrisant, ces cheveux étaient lisses comme l'eau et brillant de santé. Satisfaite, elle s'attaqua à son maquillage. Elle voulait faire bonne impression. Une fois qu'elle eu tout terminé, elle sortie de sa chambre et ce dirigea ver la grande salle. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, elle poussa un gros soupir pour ce donné du courage. Une fois qu'elle su rassurer, elle poussa les deux grande porte et entra la tête haute_._

**POV Draco**

Draco ce réveilla passablement de mauvaise humeur ce matin là. Toute la nuit, il n'avait cessé d'entendre la Sang de bourbe pousser des hurlements hystériques. Il ne savait pas en quoi consistait son rêve, mais cela avait du être infiniment horrible car les cris qu'elle avait poussé, lui faisait froid dans le dos. L'envie lui avait pris d'aller jetai un coup d'œil dans la chambre de la Gryffondor mais au finale, il ce fichait bien de ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir. Ce n'était qu'une Sang de bourbe après tout! Il jeta un regard à son réveil et vit qu'il était encore très tôt. Il ce dit qu'une bonne douche chaude lui ferais le plus grand bien. Il ce leva d'un bon et vint pour ce dirigeai ver la salle de bain mais un bruit d'eau qui coule le stoppa. Granger était dans la douche. Il poussa un râle de mécontentement, retourna ver son lit et s'y assit. Après dix minutes d'attente, il ce releva incapable de rester en place car la fatigue le rattrapait peux à peux. Il ce dirigea ver la porte de la salle de bain et y colla son oreille. Il n'y avait plus de bruit. Il entra et vis que la Sang de bourbe n'était plus là. Il ce dévêtis et entra dans la douche en vitesse en claquant des dents. Après quinze minutes de relaxation, il sorti en vitesse et ce sécha. Comme à son habitude, une fois devant le miroir, il s'inspecta de tout les côté et satisfait, s'habilla. Quand il fut enfin près, il sortie de la salle de bain et ce dirigea ver le salon. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit une Hermione planter devant la cheminé qui contemplait les flammes. Elle tenait dans sa main une boule de papier et semblais perdu dans ces pensée. Le Serpentard trouvant son comportement plus que suspect, alla s'assoir sur le divan et la regarda faire. Après quelque minute de cette immobilité, elle sembla reprendre ces esprits et jeta la boule de papier dans les flammes. Une fois qu'elle sut tout à fait consumer, la Gryffondor ce renferma une fois de plus dans ces pensée. Le Serpentard commença à ce dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait sérieusement avec cette fille. Il allait lui faire une remarque lors ce qu'il remarqua une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya avec rage puis quel que seconde plus tard, elle éclata d'un rire digne d'un Malefoy. Le Serpentard resta bouche bée devant cette réaction. La Gryffondor ce retourna subitement et sursauta quand elle remarqua le Serpentard assit sur le divan. Draco avait de la difficulté à reprendre ses esprits. Elle haussa les épaule et commença à ce dirigeai ver sa chambre. Draco ce ressaisi et décida de la provoquer.

-_ Alors Granger on n'a perdu sa tête durant les vacances?_

Elle ne répondit même pas et ce réfugia dans sa chambre. Draco commençais sérieusement à ce poser un tas de question. Qu'avait-il bien pu ce passée pour que la Gryffondor n'es même plus le courage pour ce défendre? Et pourquoi cela l'intéressait t'il autant? Une image flou fit un chemin discret jusqu'à sa rétine et il distingua brièvement le visage de Maeva. Il en avait encore rêver cette nuit et cela commençais à le perturber réellement. Il n'avait repenser à son ami que lors ce qu'il était encore gamin. Mais depuis cette été, il faisait de plus en plus souvent le même rêve ou il la revoyais, l'inspecter de tout les angles et enfin lui demander s'il était un ange. Non! Il n'avait pas passé toutes ces années à s'entrainer pour une fois encore devenir faible à cause d'une Sang de bourbe. Ces elle avec ces cauchemards qui avait du déclencher son rêve de cette nuit! Malgré ces résolutions, une petit larme ce forma au coin de ses yeux et il l'essuya doucement puis la rage le pris. Qui était cette Sang de bourbe qui finissait par lui faire rappeler de douloureux souvenir? Elle allait lui payer! Elle croyait son malheur grand, ces qu'elle n'avait pas encore vraiment gouté au grand Draco Malefoy! Fulminant d'une rage noir, il décida de ce calmer un peux et descendit à la grande salle pour allez manger. Une fois qu'il eu pénétrer à l'intérieur de la grande salle, un cri à percé les tympans lui fit sérer la mâchoire. Il reconnaitrait ce cri de n' importe où!

-Drayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Il ce dirigea ver sa table et s'y assit. Quelque seconde plus tard, le cri retentis de nouveau et une tache brune claire ce jeta sur lui. Il entoura ces bras au tour du corps de cette masse et enfoui son visage dans les cheveux de la personne qui lui broyais les côtes. Une fois qu'il eu humé pleinement ce parfum qu'il appréciait tout spécialement, il ce détacha lentement de la personne et regarda ce visage qu'y lui avait temps manqué! Pansy lâcha Draco à contre cœur mais ce plaça face à lui malgré tout. Draco pris son visage entre ses mains et fit un vrai sourire à la jeune fille. Il était rare qu'il laisse ainsi ces émotions paraîtres, mais avec cette jeune fille, il était incapable de rester de marbre. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de ce saluer chaleureusement, Draco repris son masque froid car la porte de la grande salle venait de s'ouvrir. Une tête aux cheveux noir comme la nuit ce dirigea dans leur direction et vint s'assoir au côté des deux Serpentards. Draco reconnaissant le nouveau venu, défit son masque et recommença à sourire. Blaise étreignis chaleureusement les deux étudiants et s'assit à leur côté.

-Salut les potes alors ces vacances?

Draco souri à son ami et lui narra ces vacances qui revenais au même depuis l'âge de sept ans. Puis une fois les banalités passé, ils entamèrent leur discutions la plus primordiale pour le moment. Draco ce tourna donc ver Pansy.

-Tu as reçu ma lettre concernant la date et l'heure de notre plan?

-Oui mais mon père est tomber dessu et ma bassiner pendant au moins trois heures que je ne pouvais pas y échapper!

Pansy laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et ce saisi de son verre de jus de citrouille brutalement.

-Alors ton père ta bassiner avec nos fiançailles encore une fois cette été?

-Oui , il n'a pas voulu lâcher le morceau mais ne t'inquiète pas notre plan ne va pas changer et j'ai la ferme intention de lui faire rentré dans le crane ma façon de penssée!

Les deux garçons qui était assis avec elle esquissaire un sourir en entandant leur amie parlai ainsi et quand elle le vit, elle perdi son air boudeur et s'empara de la main de Blaise puis déposa un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres. Elle avait bien l'intention de faire part de ces sentiment s à ces parents et de les envoyer balader avec leur histoire de mariage. S'il voulait qu'elle ce marie, ce serait avec nul autre personne que Blaise! Elle serait majeur d'ici quelque mois et leur ferait comprendre qu'il s ne pouvaient plus rien contre elle et qu'elle quittait définitivement la famille. Une fois qu'elle aurait atteint sa majorité, il n'aurais plus aucun contrôle sur sa vie et elle était même prête à leur tourner le dos. Draco lui, ne défirais jamais sa famille mais si Pansy dirparaissait, il aurait maintenant le choix de faire sa vie comme il l'entendait. À cette pensée, le cœur de Draco ce serra juste en pensant que peut-être, il ne la reverais plus. Elle était si importante pour lui! Pansy voyant qu'il c'était assombris et comprenant sens doute à quoi il pensait, lui pris la main et lui fit un sourir encouragent. Un courant passa entre eux et Draco ce détendit aussitôt. (Surement que présentement vous êtes un peux perdu mais laisser moi clarifié quelque petit détails.) Après la mort de Maeva, Lucius à pris son fils en main et étai plus que déterminer à lui faire comprendre les valeurs fondamentals de leur famille qui était de m'épriser tout autre race que les sangs pur. Il entraina et conditionna Draco tout au long de sa jeunesse pour faire disparaitre ce misérable sentiment que ressentais son fils pour cette Sang de bourbe mais c'était sens compter le tempérament enflamé de son fils et son refus. Alors, Draco du subir la torture autant mentale que physique pour rendre son cœur aussi noir que le charbon, aussi noir que le cœur de Lucius. Voyant que cela ne marchais pas comme il l'entendait malgré les séances intensif de doloris, Lucius décida de jouer sa plus grosse carte. Il fillança Draco à Pansy pour stopper ces ardeurs de jeune garçon récalcitran. La nouvelle avait finalement fini par faire plié Draco et depuis ce jour, le Serpentard avait une répugnance éxagèrer pour tout ce qui n'était pas considéré comme un sang pur. Draco détestant plus que tout au monde cette erreur de la nature qui était Pansy Parkinson, avait été long avant de ce laissé vraiment approcher par elle mais aux files des années, Pansy c'était montrée une amie fiable et très importante pour Draco. Il avait fini par tissé des liens très serrer et depuis, il était presque inséparable. Il ne s'aimait pas d'amour certes mais ils s'aimaient d'un amour presque aussi puissant mais sous la forme d'une amitié sens limite. Pansy n'était pas du tout comme le monde la croyait. Elle était douce et gentille mais ne pouvait le démontrer à personne car elle était une Sang pure et l'étique le lui interdisait. Donc, il n'y avait que Blaise et Draco qui en bénéficiait et la jeune fille dépérissait d'année en année car elle aurait bien voulu avoir de véritable amies sur le côté féminin mais son statut l'en empêchais. Bien sure, il y avait les Serpentard mais elles avaient que la méchanceté et les railleries comme passe temps. Alors, nos trois amis jouais à un jeu mais voulait y remédié au plus vite et cela avait été planifié pour cette année mais pour cela, il devait redonner à Draco le gout de rencontrer les gens et de laisser tomber tout ce que son père lui avait assimilé aux cour de tout ces années. Par contre, un seul problème venait ce heurté à leur plan. Avec l'enfance que Draco avait eux, il était tellement traumatisé qu'il était très dur de lui faire reprendre raison et de lui redonné gout à la vie et Pansy c'était donner pour mission d'y arriver coute que coute.

-Dit Draco? Comment ces de cohabité avec Hermione?

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! Ces une Sang de bourbe voyons!

-Draco mon pauvre Draco! Moi je ne pense pas comme toi et tu devrais le savoir! Espèce de jeune prétentieux! Quand est-ce que tu va ouvrir les yeux hein?

-Jamais!

Pansy ce renfrogna et baissa la tête en murmurant.

-Ces ce qu'on verra.

Puis juste qu'en elle ce leva pour ce rendre au dortoir, Blaise eu tout juste le temps de voir un sourire au coin de ces lèvres. Elle avait une idée dérirère la tête et Blaise jubilais de savoir ce qu'elle allait encore inventée. C'était l'une des raisons pour les quels il était tomber amoureux de cette fille. Quand elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête, elle ne l'avait pas dans les pieds. Blaise ce tourna donc ver son meilleur ami est lui fi son sourire de Serpentard.

-Tu es dans la merde mon pote!

-Pourquoi tu-dis sa?

-Ho je sais pas juste comme sa!

-Ouais sais ca!

La porte de la grande salle grinça et nos deux amis croyant voir apparaître Pansy ce tourna dans cette direction mais quand il vit la personne qui passa la porte ils faillirent en tomber de leur chaise.

-Est-ce que ces Granger?

-J'en est bien peur!

-Wouha!!! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-Moi? Mais rien pourquoi?

-Et bin pour qu'elle change a ce point tu dois lui avoir fait quelque chose sa ces certain.

-Non je ne crois pas, mais elle est très bizzard. Je crois qu'il ces passer quelque chose cette été. Sa doit être la disparation de la Belette et du Balafré.

-Surement!

Ils ne quittèrent Hermione des yeux qu'une fois quel fut assise à sa table. Blaise repris la conversation mais étrangement Draco ne pouvais détaché ces yeux de la jeune fille. Il fini par ce détaché d'elle et ce tourna ver Blaise déboussolé.

-Pourquoi tu fais une tête comme sa? On dirais que tu as vue un fantôme!

En disant cela, le baron sanglant passa près d'eux et leur fit une moue rageuse.

-Oups! Mauvaise expression!

Draco ne trouvant son ami aucunement amusant, regarda leur et vit que s'ils ne décampaient pas tout de suite, ils allaient être en retard pour leur cours de potion. Ils ce levèrent donc et ce dirigèrent calmement ver les cachots. Juste avant de passer la Grande porte, Draco jeta un dernier regard à la Griffondor et ce demanda pour quel raison elle commençait à l'obsédé autant. Il haussa les épaules et suivi Blaise. Une fois devant la porte de leur cour, ils virent arriver Pansy près d'eux puis peux de temps après les Griffondors. Ils ce jetèrents un sourir entendu et commençèrent à jouer leur role respectif.


End file.
